What if?
by RainbowExplosion
Summary: yeah i know not real good name   Mia Riddle. a girl who takes crap from no one and kicks ass.  whats the problem? well her mother was a half vampire half   witch and her father well...  t for cussing and all that jazz
1. Chapter 1

Note: i do not own harry potter , or any of the characters J. k rowlings created.

this is another fan fiction i have wrote , yes i know i have left some unfinished but i will fix that soon.

please reveiw , fave and all that good crap. i will add a new chapter as soon as possible thanks

oh Hagrid might not speak like he does in the book but i dont have the first book off hand.

* * *

A woman crawled to the burrow , exhaustion was written all over her face. a plump woman opened the door , at first annoyed but then worried. she helped the poor woman into the house. at first look the woman looked alone but soon the other woman relized , her guest was holding a bundle. inside an angle faced baby. "Molly , where are the potters?" the woman asked , her voice raspy. molly shook her head "dead Mary , all but young harry." the womans voice was sad as she looked at the young woman. " Molly , i am dying , please take care of my daughter , Mia. Please" molly stared at Mary in shock but the woman nodded. a bright light surrounded both the mother and child. Molly covered her eyes from the bright light. removing her arm all she saw was the womans cloths and the baby. picking up the child she saw a letter hit the floor. picking it up she read it. her face grimaced as she read the last goodbyes of the young woman.

Ten years latter.

"Ron!" the young Mia screamed "where did you put my CD player." she stood in front of Ron's door her arms crossed over her and a scowl placed on her lips. the door opened , showing a very tired Ron. "heres the bloody thing" he growled , handing her the CD player. she stuck her tongue out at him before he closed the door , most likely going back to sleep , sighing she went back to packing. on her bead was an messenger bag. she opened it to see the endless black hole that literary carried everything she need but still felt as light as a feather or at least to her but she believed the vampire blood that ran through her veins had something to do with it. she removed the back of the CD player to see to brightly glowing batteries. smiling she put it in her bag and went off. Molly hugged Mia before she left.

Mia walked into the entrance of the zoo. eminently she recognized Harry. he was standing with four of the most ugly muggles Mia had ever seen. she stood behind them silently. The bigger child muggle stared at her with googly eyes. the father noticed his son's atention wasnt on the ice cream and turned to see Mia. she smiled as they left. she bought a cherry snow cone and began to secretly stalk the muggles and Harry.

Mia yawned as they watched a gorilla scratch its head. Mia smirked as she realized the boy named Dudley and the gorilla did look similar. the song "Mr wonderful" was blasting through the headphones that hung around Mia's neck as she entered the reptile room. a half an hour latter Mia herd banging on glass. she looked over to see the pudgy Vernon and his son staring stupidly at the glass. "this is boring" Dudley finally moaned. harry moved in front of the tank and looked at the snake. Mia stepped beside him and smiled. she could tell the snake was bored , seeing the only company was stupid muggles tapping their fingers at the glass.

mia wasnt surprised when the snake open its eyes and became eye level with Harry. Mia smiled at the snake and it winked at them both then is nodded towards Dudley an Vernon "_i get that all the time_" mia watched the conversation buyt soon the happyness on her face was distrubed by some rat-looking boy screaming. Mia backed away when the glass had diapered. " _shit" _ she thought to herself but then Harry looked at her. she ran off before he could say anything.

it had been weeks sense Mia last saw harry. walking to the leaky cauldron wasn't hard , if you were able to move around , roof top , to roof top. finally getting to the pub she jumped down from the roof. non of the muggles saw her pass by on the roofs or even saw her jump down. _ blind fools_ Mia thought to her self as she entered the pub. walking in the smell of smoke and tobacco hit her like a ton of rocks. scowling she walked towards the huge man at the bar. "hey Hagrid" she spoke casually. Hagrid looked over to see the small Mia. she was smiling up at him , her ink black hair up in a pony tail , her gray eyes staring up at him. sighing Hagrid said goodbye to the bartender and left with Mia. " so where is harry" Mia asked as the borrowed the boat. Hagrid just grunted , nodding his head towards the shack in the water.

A horrible storm made the trip worse and worse. hiding in Hagrid's coat Mia shivered "dont worry we are almost there" Hagrid spoke roughly. nodding she huddled even closer to him. she gripped on to the inner coat as Hagrid slammed his fist against the door. after three knocks the door fell of the hinges , on to the floor. Hagrid stormed into the small house "sorry 'bout that" he spoke as entered. slamming the door back in place he turned around Mia jumped out of his coat , shaking the watter out of her hair. "brrr i didn't think it would rain" Hagrid grunted something but Mia wasn't listening , when suddenly she herd the wound of mettle being bent , then a loud bang jumping she faced harry.

memory's swarmed in her head as she smiled at him. "so it is true , you look so much like your father , except you eyes , their like you mothers." she smiled sweetly " happy birthday" she held out her hands , inside was a small red pouch. "its not much , but its better then nothing and you will need it" Hagrid handed him a box 'its not every day a young man turns eleven" sitting on the couch Mia herd it groan under his weight. she sat in the chair near the fire place. pulling out the pink umbrella in his pocket he pointed to the fireplace , the fireplace came to life. mia put her cold hands in front of the fire. "sorry but who are you? " harry asked politely. Hagrid looked at him " Rubeus Hagrid , keeper of key and grounds of hogwarts, you know all about hogwarts , dont you?" Harry shook his head " have you wondered where your parents went to school at?"

"no idea" harry said quietly. Mia snorted " your a wizard 'arry" Hagrid spoke comely. harry shook his head "no i am just harry , just harry" sighing Hagrid went to speak but Mia interrupted him , slightly annoyed "have you ever done anything strange , something you couldn't explain?" Hagrid glared at her. sighing he handed harry a letter, opining it he read the content. Mia fell asleep as an argument began to flare. she awoken to screaming. the muggle boy was holding onto his bottom and she could see a pig tail. smirking she stood up and stretched. she fell back to sleep. the next morning she awoken sleeping next to Harry

A few hours latter they were sitting on the train to go back to the leaky cauldron. a woman stared at them._ i guess this would be odd to most muggles , seeing a huge man with two children. on very skinny with a mess of a hair and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. the other paler then both of them and just as skinny as the boy though many inches shorter. my hair might be another factor , its so long that even molly had asked to cut it. _ Mia thought to herself as she stared off into space. they reached the leaky cauldron. everyone went silent as they enterd . mia was first, she passed by even as harry and Hagrid stopped.

waiting silently outside Mia sighed she walked towards the wall , grabbing her wand , she tapped the right bricks and entered. the bricks closed behind her. walking into the animal store she looked at ll the owls. all of them were beautiful , to her standards. she looked over to see a family of blonds buying , what looked like an eagle more then an owl. roiling her eyes she grabbed the cage of a black owl. waiting in line wasn't the best thing for her. the small cramped store made her nervous. " let this costumer by so she can buy her owl" the lady spoke after awhile. "thank you" Mia spoke after they moved. she walked tords the counter and put the cage on it. paying she waited as the lady went to the back to get both her and the other family's owl caring items.

she looked down to see the bandage on her lower arm was falling off , she re-wrapped it and tied the top so they would not see the mark underneath it. she could feel them staring at her. moaning she turned around to see the man staring, the woman was brushing the boy's hair out of his face , he had a annoyed look on his face but Mia wasn't paying much attention to them. "may i help you or is it just something in your family to stare?" Mia asked quiet annoyed.

"well i noticed when your bandaged came loose you tightened it though there is no wound" the man spoke slowly , as if to annoy her. it worked. " really?" she spoke as she grabbed the stuff. "thank you" she told the clerk as she took the owl caring items " well i dont see why you care , it has nothing to do with you." she sneered coldly. walking out she saw Harry and Hagrid. smiling she walked with them. "nice owl" Harry said as they entered they grabbed some of his books. they entered a shop for harry's uniform. "hello Mrs. riddle , i got your uniform in the back" the lady spoke after measuring Harry. Harry looked at Mia confused "i ordered mine last week" she said comely.

The boy next to Harry tried to start a conversation with him but only failed. mia looked over and recognized the boy from earlier."big oaf isn't he" the boy finally said looking at Hagrid. Mia grabbed her uniform then left before Harry. "Hagrid i am tired so i am going back to the burrow." she turned to Harry "see you on the bus"

the month went by faster then Mia thought. anxious Mia left early to make sure Harry got to the train. at first she was nervous , pacing back and forth. half an hour passed , still pacing back and forth. another half an hour passed , she sat impartation when she saw him and the Weasley's. sighing she stood up. she left into the train station. within ten minutes her, Harry and ron were sitting in the same compartment.

* * *

well tell me if you like it. please no mean comments , i wrote this around 1:00 in the morning and its like 5 now so yeah. starting the secound chapter in a few so dont worry :P

till i finish the secound chapter , i will see you soon bye


	2. Chapter 2

Note: i do not own harry potter , or any of the characters J. k rowlings created.

this is another fan fiction i have wrote , yes i know i have left some unfinished but i will fix that soon.

please reveiw , fave and all that good crap. i will add a new chapter as soon as possible thanks

oh Hagrid might not speak like he does in the book but i dont have the first book off hand.

* * *

A woman crawled to the burrow , exhaustion was written all over her face. a plump woman opened the door , at first annoyed but then worried. she helped the poor woman into the house. at first look the woman looked alone but soon the other woman relized , her guest was holding a bundle. inside an angle faced baby. "Molly , where are the potters?" the woman asked , her voice raspy. molly shook her head "dead Mary , all but young harry." the womans voice was sad as she looked at the young woman. " Molly , i am dying , please take care of my daughter , Mia. Please" molly stared at Mary in shock but the woman nodded. a bright light surrounded both the mother and child. Molly covered her eyes from the bright light. removing her arm all she saw was the womans cloths and the baby. picking up the child she saw a letter hit the floor. picking it up she read it. her face grimaced as she read the last goodbyes of the young woman.

Ten years latter.

"Ron!" the young Mia screamed "where did you put my CD player." she stood in front of Ron's door her arms crossed over her and a scowl placed on her lips. the door opened , showing a very tired Ron. "heres the bloody thing" he growled , handing her the CD player. she stuck her tongue out at him before he closed the door , most likely going back to sleep , sigh she went back to packing. on her bead was an messenger bag. she opened it to see the endless black hole that literary carried everything she need but still felt as light as a feather or at least to her but she believed the vampire blood that ran through her veins had something to do with it. she removed the back of the CD player to see to brightly glowing batteries. smiling she put it in her bag and went off. Molly hugged Mia before she left.

walking to the leaky cauldron wasn't hard , if you were able to move around , roof top , to roof top. finally getting to the pub she jumped down from the roof. non of the muggles saw her pass by on the roofs or even saw her jump down. _ blind fools_ Mia thought to her self as she entered the pub. walking in the smell of smoke and tobacco hit her like a ton of rocks. scowling she walked towards the huge man at the bar. "hey Hagrid" she spoke casually. Hagrid looked over to see the small Mia. she was smiling up at him , her ink black hair up in a pony tail , her gray eyes staring up at him. sighing Hagrid said goodbye to the bartender and left with Mia. " so where is harry" Mia asked as the borrowed the boat. Hagrid just grunted , nodding his head towards the shack in the water.

A horrible storm made the trip worse and worse. hiding in Hagrid's coat Mia shivered "dont worry we are almost there" Hagrid spoke roughly. nodding she huddled even closer to him. she gripped on to the inner coat as Hagrid slammed his fist against the door. after three knocks the door fell of the hinges , on to the floor. Hagrid stormed into the small house "sorry 'bout that" he spoke as entered. slamming the door back in place he turned around Mia jumped out of his coat , shaking the watter out of her hair. "brrr i didn't think it would rain" Hagrid grunted something but Mia wasn't listening , when suddenly she herd the wound of mettle being bent , then a loud bang jumping she faced harry.

memory's swarmed in her head as she smiled at him. "so it is true , you look so much like your father , except you eyes , their like you mothers." she smiled sweetly " happy birthday" she held out her hands , inside was a small red pouch. "its not much , but its better then nothing and you will need it" Hagrid handed him a box 'its not every day a young man turns eleven" sitting on the couch Mia herd it groan under his weight. she sat in the chair near the fire place. pulling out the pink umbrella in his pocket he pointed to the fireplace , the fireplace came to life. mia put her cold hands in front of the fire. "sorry but who are you? " harry asked politely. Hagrid looked at him " Rubeus Hagrid , keeper of key and grounds of hogwarts, you know all about hogwarts , dont you?" Harry shook his head " have you wondered where your parents went to school at?"

"no idea" harry said quietly. Mia snorted " your a wizard 'arry" Hagrid spoke comely. harry shook his head "no i am just harry , just harry" sighing Hagrid went to speak but Mia interrupted him , slightly annoyed "have you ever done anything strange , something you couldn't explain?" Hagrid glared at her. sighing he handed harry a letter, opining it he read the content. Mia fell asleep as an argument began to flare. she awoken to screaming. the muggle boy was holding onto his bottom and she could see a pig tail. smirking she stood up and stretched. " time to go" Hagrid spoke comely as he tried to open the door , it fell on the floor. "i'll go ahead. no way i am gonna be on that boat again" Mia spoke before she left. the wind wipped around her but within seconds she was in the water and out in the middle of the body of water. draining her hair under the roofed area of the shop.

the next day they were sitting on the train to go back to the leaky cauldron. a woman stared at them._ i guess this would be odd to most muggles , seeing a huge man with two children. on very skinny with a mess of a hair and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. the other paler then both of them and just as skinny as the boy though many inches shorter. my hair might be another factor , its so long that even molly had asked to cut it. _ Mia thought to herself as she stared off into space. they reached the leaky cauldron. everyone went silent as they enterd . mia was first, she passed by even as harry and Hagrid stopped.

waiting silently outside Mia sighed she walked towards the wall , grabbing her wand , she tapped the right bricks and entered. the bricks closed behind her. walking into the animal store she looked at ll the owls. all of them were beautiful , to her standards. she looked over to see a family of blonds buying , what looked like an eagle more then an owl. roiling her eyes she grabbed the cage of a black owl. waiting in line wasn't the best thing for her. the small cramped store made her nervous. " let this costumer by so she can buy her owl" the lady spoke after awhile. "thank you" Mia spoke after they moved. she walked tords the counter and put the cage on it. paying she waited as the lady went to the back to get both her and the other family's owl caring items.

she looked down to see the bandage on her lower arm was falling off , she re-wrapped it and tied the top so they would not see the mark underneath it. she could feel them staring at her. moaning she turned around to see the man staring, the woman was brushing the boy's hair out of his face , he had a annoyed look on his face but Mia wasn't paying much attention to them. "may i help you or is it just something in your family to stare?" Mia asked quiet annoyed.

"well i noticed when your bandaged came loose you tightened it though there is no wound" the man spoke slowly , as if to annoy her. it worked. " really?" she spoke as she grabbed the stuff. "thank you" she told the clerk as she took the owl caring items " well i dont see why you care , it has nothing to do with you." she sneered coldly. walking out she saw Harry and Hagrid. smiling she walked with them. "nice owl" Harry said as they entered they grabbed some of his books. they entered a shop for harry's uniform. "hello Mrs. riddle , i got your uniform in the back" the lady spoke after measuring Harry.

The boy next to Harry tried to start a conversation with him but only failed. mia looked over and recognized the boy from earlier."big oaf isnt he" the boy finally said looking at Hagrid. Mia grabbed her uniform then left before Harry. "Hagrid i am tired so i am going back to the burrow." she turned to Harry "see you on the bus"

the couple months went by faster then Mia thought. anxious Mia left early to make sure Harry got to the train. at first she was nervous , pacing back and forth. half an hour passed , still pacing back and forth. another half an hour passed , she sat impartation when she saw him and the Weasley's. sighing she stood up. she left into the train station. within ten minutes her, Harry and ron were sitting in the same compartment.


End file.
